Talk:Jiralhanae Chieftain
Untitled I think an image of Tartarus should be put here to show that the Cheftian has evolved from Halo 2. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 19:40, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, too much trivia Too many bullets guys, they're crowding the whole page. Try and work the trivia into the main article. :I'm on it. [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 03:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Finished, but my edit was reverted. Please explain. [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 14:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::It was Owner2647. Talk to him. Smoke 16:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Move the pictures around They're all crouding over eachother. 71.189.22.224 02:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Confusion Which Brute Chieftain armor signifies the higher-powered Chieftain? Kap2310 12:31, 26 October 2007 (UTC) **I say Chieftains that are equipped with Red Armor, Gravity Hammers, and Invincibilty are the higher ranking of the two. General TonyTalk 10/26/2007 No the Highest are the Gold ones. Even when there was a Red one in the level Crows Nest it was the Gold one who reported directly to the Prophet of Truth. Councilor 'Rumilee *true. Although the red one and other gold one were both dead at this point so he was the only one left. I thought the higher powered cheiftans dont really have armor but just an energy sheild like Tartarus.--User:JohnSpartan117 23:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) The reason the Gold one reported was that he was the only one alive. Had the hammer one not been killed by the Chief, he would have taken control and informed Truth. The Hammer ones are most likely the highest because: 1. They have bodyguards 2. The Gold ones are often seen in unimportant jobs, like guarding a small outpost or commanding a Scarab. The Hammer ones stay behind in worthy environments. 3. In The Ark, the Hammer Chieftain stays behind and duels MC personally, while the Gold one just walks to fight MC like any other enemy.Mutoid Chief 12:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :No, no, no. The GOLD ones are higher. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Red ones have invincibility which could signify that they have higher rank Alertfiend 00:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Equipment This article says that on Normal, weapon chieftains only carry flares, not invincibility. I frequently do campaign on normal (with skulls) and 9 times out of 10 the hammer chieftain on Sierra 117 has invincibility. I finished reading Halo Contact Harvest and it seems as though Maccabeus' armor was said to have a gold "V-Shaped crest" just like the Armor Chieftain and the One who captured the Master Chief in Uprising was a Gold Armored one so Armor Chieftain> Weapons Chieftain in rank.Councilor 'Rumilee 01:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) War Chieftain According to Spawn.com, the gold-armoured Brute is a War Chieftain, while the red armoured Brute is just a regular Chieftain. I've edited the article to reflect this, just thought I'd point out that its not fanon. Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:22, 14 April 2008 (UTC) No, I don't believe that. I think the "Brute Chieftain" name was just a General name for a Chieftain they used, instead of just "Brute Chieftain - Weapon". Now they had to find another name for the second type of Chieftain. I trust Bungies own website more.Mutoid Chief 12:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Isn't it possible there is no subordinate, and a Brute can be either a Weapons or Armor chieftain, depending upon personal preference? D1134 05:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Chieftain power armor After messing around on the easy difficulty with the tilt and mythic skulls on (these are the ones that matter), I keep meleeing an armor chieftain's power armor and let it cool down. I notice something, the armor has a MUCH shorter delay on cooling down when it is damaged, and it takes 4 melee hits (with the mentioned skulls on) to break it off (the same amount for all other brutes except captains of any rank and brute stalkers). This also applied to the weapon chieftain's armor as well. So their armor isn't really that strong, but it must take constant damage. Popsoap 05:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) bNope In the Trivia,it says Hammer Chieftains put the hammer on their back sometimes,but they don't.The only time this happens is on The Ark,and hes not in a combat situation.They don't berserk like that,they just run faster,put a vid if they have,or pic.GEARS OF WAR 2 :They do in Crows Nest. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Proof? That's what I thought.GEARS OF WAR 2 How about you play halo Alertfiend 00:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) War Chieftains will sometime berserk, like when you throw a Power Drain next to them. Youngrubby 18:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Pack Chieftain Shouldn't the page be called Pack Chieftain instead of regular Chieftain?Than have one page on all Brute Chieftains,called Alpha Jiralhanae,for all Brute Chieftain ranks.GEARS OF WAR 2 Intro The intro to this article is about all the chieftains, but the rest is just about a certain one. Isn't there a place where all the chieftains' info could go? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Charging I was playing "the covenant" Halo 3 campaign level on Heroic. While I was at the shield console with the standard chieftain. I was taking cover, and did not kill and brutes, not even minors, but I did take one of their power armor off. The chieftain charged me, without me killing a single brute. I wasn't expecting this, obviously. But this is the only time this happened. I don't know if this deserves an edit or not, as it seems to be an EXTREMELY rare case.--Dragon1300 03:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) They do it all the time.--Hunter on Steriods 23:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Inaccurate, Hunter Zealot\Steroids. It IS a rare case. I play campaign all the time and this never happens.-- Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 04:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) They do it all the time.--Hunter on Steriods 23:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Without killing a member of their pack? Either your version of the disk isn't normal or you don't play enough Halo 3 campaign. Please note we are not talking about Firefight, in which they DO do it all the time. -Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 23:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I bought Halo 3 at Walmart, so I'm sure. And I play more than my fair, in fact, though I shared the 360 with my brother, I played H3 campaign the most.--Hunter on Steriods 00:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I have played about 150 campaign games. I know my stuff... HOLY WHOA. I just checked your account, and it says you've played a total of 13 campaign games. Don't debunk me, you Halo 3 newb... --Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 00:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Lets not brag about all that, it verges on the pathetic. And I got my game limited edition pre-ordered from bestbuy, and more often then not the Hammer Chieftans will charge at you if you evade the pack. It generally happens to me in the First tower on The Covenant. ProphetofTruth 00:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not bragging, I'm just stating the facts. He has no purpose in a conversation that he has no experience about. It is true they will attack you without you harming their pack, but you need to attack the Chieftain, at least. --Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 00:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Not always ProphetofTruth 00:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Will, actually, I haven't played live, or even connected to, for a long time.(No more gold) And I didn't state everything,when live is on, I don't play campaign, mostly. So go to hell, you halo 3 "newb".(It's noob jackass) I wasn't trying to start a fight, but you did. And by the way, that counts what you complete, other wise I'd have thousands, because Halo 3's campaign sucks, I only try to do cool things, snap shots, ya know.(Probably don't) And no, you don't have to harm shit.(I've actually walked into the crows nest part, and suddenly heard that annoying scream, than bam.)--Hunter on Steriods 22:03, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Enough!! We arn't here to throw insults around. We're here for the answer. Stay on track.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 22:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) And you've played 132 games.--Hunter on Steriods 22:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope your not talking to me because I don't have Halo 3 and neither have I played it. Lets stay on track, so you say it is possible. If you want to prove it, I recogmend this: just play until it happens, save the film, upload it to Youtube, and show us.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 22:22, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :This is such a stupid fight... --Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 22:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::To be completely honest (And no, my xbox live account does not accurately represent how many times I've played through campaign), I've been charged at several times without killing pack members. It seems to be about how close you get to the cheiftain. The closer you are, the more likely they'll initiate a charge sequence.--Nerfherder1428 17:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Legends Most of you know of the Blue Brute Chieftain. But what you don't is that there are too, a red armored one, possibly an honor guard appears in the end. It has large spikes on it, and IS a brute.--Lekgolo 01:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) i'm pretty sure they aren't called brute chieftans they are brute heros--CFV-88 21:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I think that that blue chieftain may not be a chieftain, but an army commander(note similar armour and long beard), maybe equal in rank to the one in halo wars. Sticking The part on sticking a chieftian only on Easy and Normal on the toes, weapon, etc, is innacurate. It can be done on any difficulty. I've gotten lucky and stuck the Sierra 117 Chieftian several times on the Hammer, and on his armor. I'm not sure how exactly, but the granade bounced off his shoulder while he was charging, and it came down and stuck his back/shoulder blade. ::I'm removing the statement, but copying and pasting it here so that it can be re-added if anyone thinks it really necessary to be included. 1st sentence, 2nd paragraph, "Weapons" section. On Easy and Normal difficulties, it is possible to stick their feet, hands and weapon with spike or plasma grenades. Frogger1093 21:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Reach? The article says they have different armour for Reach but do we even now if the brutes are in Reach? 18:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :We do now. -- SFH 18:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Image? I just saw a dispute between two users about which image should be posted and I was wondering the same myself. Reach or H3? One one hand, most of our weapon and character articles are updated each time a new game comes out. Logically we would then use a Reach picture. However, there are many reasons why this might not be applicable for Brute ranks. One of the weakest (but still valid) arguments is that H3 chronologically comes after Reach. I know this has been discussed before, but I'll post it up for further discussion. Now even if this first point is to be ignored, the last one is a bit more convincing. For one reason or another (perhaps because brutes at this point were still a secondary fighting force rather than the frontline troops as they were in H3), the Reach brutes seem to be a thrown together band of soldiers with little in the way of equipment or direction. By Halo 3, Brute ranks were clearly defined with three dvisions among infantry ranks, three divisions among captain ranks, and two divisions among chieftains. There were also two specialty ranks on the side. Before brutes were being used as main troops (Halo Reach's time period) we see that there is no division among the infantry ranks (now called Minors) and the captain ranks (now just called Majors). The point of all this is that before their unification under Truth's call, brutes were an ad hoc band of misfits. They were underequipped and in disarray. The brutes of Reach can clearly be seen with similar armor pieces to their H3 counterparts, but they weren't painted to denote rank because this was a time before rank. And these Reach brutes are also seen without full sets of armor. They have missing pieces. Even the chieftain has his leg armor missing! So why use a picture of the chieftain in earlier gear, especially if we have one in its full set of armor at the height of the brute's power: H3? Just a question to think about.--Nerfherder1428 17:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think we should use the Reach picture. Because it isn't about the newest game, it isn't even about what comes in the the storyline! It's about what has the best graphics! And since Reach's graphics are much better then Halo 3's we should use Reach!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 01:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!! I believe we should use H3 photo'sPaladin cross 15:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) We should use both. By keeping the Halo 3 pics we know they have at the height of their power while it'd be an incredibly stupid idea to disregard the new info from Reach. Besides the Chiefains have some pretty robust looking armor, it'd be a shame to not show it.--For the Swarm! 03:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Halo 2 Brute Chieftain I was playing Halo 2 Vista on Normal when I encountered this Brute: What the heck is it? It has gray skin, and a golden shoulder armor piece. It also has a mohawk, like Tartarus, but with brown hair. It looks like a Chieftain, but I've never seen it before. Has anyone else? Or is this a previously unknown Halo 2 Chieftain? PotatoBird 21:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Could it be a Brute Honor Guard? -- SFH 20:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :We all know what Honor Guards look like, and this isn't one. This looks exactly like Tartarus, but with brown hair. :Some sort of glitch? Or is was this placed here on purpose?PotatoBird 21:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried playing High Charity again, and I didn't find it this time. It's a glitch, I think.PotatoBird 21:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Profile picture is outdated. . . the halo reach picture that is used in the profile is outdated, that was the pre-production chieftain model. The final model has full body black armor, with salmon colored armor plating on top of that. You can see it in the firefight pictures at the bottom of the page, in the images section. I dont have any Good picture, but perhaps if anyone knows a good up-to-date picture from reach, then they should change it. Emasik 19:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC)emasik Picture of Both Regular and War Chieftains How can Halo 3: ODST be the only game to feature both Regular Chieftain and War Chieftain in the same room when this picture is from the level Crow's Nest from Halo 3? BlitzGundam 23:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC)